Searching For Shippou
by Bread-Making-Viking
Summary: In a desperate attempt to flee from an angry Inuyasha, Shippou jumps into the well and accidentally phases through. But what happens if he doesn't end up in Kagome's time? Inuyasha, Kagome, and...Kouga? come to the rescue!


Searching For Shippou

A crossover among many favorites.

Written by: wolfboy571

Based on an idea by: mailliw89

SUMMARY: In a desperate attempt to flee from an angry Inuyasha, Shippou jumps into the well and accidentally phases through. But what happens if he doesn't end up in Kagome's time? Inuyasha, Kagome, and...Kouga? come to the rescue! Previously called "Clash!", but MAJORLY revised. Cross-over fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to say this once, considering the fact that I usually forget to say this for every chapter: I do not own Inuyasha, Lord of the Rings, Naruto, or Rurouni Kenshin.

CHAPTER 1

Kouga smiled dreamily as he thought of her for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He was thinking about his intended mate, Kagome. She was so beautiful: the way her eyes shimmered when she laughed, how her hair glistened in the sunlight...

"Kouga!"

Someone shouted his name, causing him to slip out of his lazy stupor.

"Huh?" Was his graceful response as he looked up from his current position, sprawled out on the grassy forest floor, at one of his two best friends. Said friend was tapping his foot impatiently just a few inches away from Kouga's head.

"We're heading back, come on." Ginta said, a bit impatiently.

Who could blame him though? They had been out hunting longer than usual and it was well past suppertime.

Kouga thought about this for a moment as he sniffed the air around them.

"No, you guys go on ahead, I want to check up on something." Kouga sat up and stretched one hand over his head, covering his yawning mouth with the other.

Hakkaku, his other best friend, raised an eyebrow, a physical display of his confusion. But he didn't press the matter. With a nod toward his comrade, Hakkaku signaled their departure from the forest. Kouga stood, and with one final glance back at his friends, he took off in the opposite direction.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ginta asked when he thought they were far enough away from Kouga's earshot. Hakkaku shrugged one shoulder.

"Probably going to see Nee-san again." Ginta rolled his eyes.

"That wouldn't be a surprise," said Ginta.

"Right," snickered Hakkaku. "I never want to fall in love."

They shared a laugh and took off once again toward their cave.

Kouga growled. He, of course, had heard every word due to his keen youkai senses.

'_It's true, though,'_ he thought as he ran eagerly toward Kagome's scent. He hadn't realized earlier just how close they were to Kagome and her friends because he had been so distracted with his daydreams about her.

Kouga sighed. '_This isn't like me,'_ he thought. _'The sooner Kagome falls in love with me, the better.'_

ooo

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his current predicament.

"Try again." He stated from his comfortable location on a tree branch, just above the enchanted well which allowed Kagome to travel five hundred years into the future.

Kagome huffed and glared up at the hanyou in the tree. "I've already tried five times, Inuyasha! The well just won't work!"

Inuyasha patiently suppressed a growl and hopped down from his perch above the well, landing beside Kagome. "All right, then let's go."

Kagome pouted. "But I have to get back home to get more clothes, food, and other supplies!" She whined, glancing at the well as if it had offended her in some way.

"I can hunt!" Was Inuyasha's curt solution.

"That's true..." Kagome mumbled and looked longingly down the well's cavernous depths. She wanted to go home more than anything else just then. _'I have to catch up on some homework, and a bath would sure be nice,'_ She thought.

For some reason the well wasn't working today and Inuyasha wasn't exactly being patient about it.

When Kagome didn't press the matter any further, Inuyasha started to trudge toward his other friends, who were waiting expectantly just a few paces down the path that led away from the well.

"Come on, we're leaving." He called over his shoulder.

"But..." Kagome protested.

"No 'buts', let's go!" Inuyasha shouted, slamming his foot into the ground. "We've got more important things to worry about than your stupid clothes!"

Suddenly, Kagome had an idea. She hid a mischievous smile and looked as innocent as possible, preparing a trap she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get himself out of.

"But Inuyasha, what about the ramen?" He froze mid-step. Good, she had gotten his attention. "If we leave now, I won't be able to make ramen for a whole week!"

"Crap, you're right!" He frowned. Turning his body around to face Kagome, he punched a determined fist into the air and vowed: "We're not leaving until this stupid well decides to work!"

Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes at the hanyou's childish behavior. What had happened to his eager willpower to pry Kagome away from the well?

Sango smiled knowingly at her short-skirted friend. Inuyasha never stood a chance against Kagome's genius traps.

Miroku sighed out of pity for his inu-friend. Inuyasha always fell for Kagome's well-devised plans. Everyone saw through them, that is, except for the one whom Kagome wanted to trap.

"Perhaps Kaede-sama knows of a way to fix the well?" The houshi suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's a great idea, Miroku!" Inuyasha turned hopeful eyes towards the monk. "You and Sango ought'a go back to the village and get her."

Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement. Shippou hopped off of Miroku's shoulder and toddled over to Kagome, who picked him up and cuddled him to her chest.

"Kirara!" Sango nodded to her youkai friend.

At the sound of her name, the seemingly adorable white kitten hopped down from her perch on her mistress' shoulder and transformed into the monstrous saber-tooth the group relied upon to assist them in battle and flight.

Sango jumped on her back as soon as the transformation was complete and reached her hand down to help Miroku.

"We'll be back soon," the houshi promised as he took the taijiya's hand in his own and climbed onto the neko's back. Taking his seat behind Sango, shakujou in place, Miroku waved to the three onlookers on the ground below them.

Upon Sango's command, the saber began the journey in the air back to Kaede's Village.

ooo

Meanwhile, Kouga skidded to a stop a few yards away from the well, his twister of wind dying off as he did so. He was still in the forest because he didn't want them to see him just yet. And there he remained until the opportune moment to make his presence known presented itself to him.

After the monk and exterminator left, Shippou couldn't resist the urge to tease Inuyasha.

"Look, Kagome," Shippou ordered as he wriggled out of her arms and hopped to the forest floor. "I'm Inuyasha!"

Kagome nodded as she patiently awaited the stunt he was sure to perform. Inuyasha knowingly narrowed his eyes at the kitsune and the obvious insult he was about to hurl at the hanyou.

In a sudden puff of smoke, Shippou emerged looking like a chibi Inuyasha, and began his little performance.

"I'm the 'invulnerable' Inuyasha!" He announced, sarcasm laced in his voice. "My hardheadedness allows me to be as stupid as I please. A gaping hole through my stomach is no problem for me! I have no weaknesses…except," Shippou paused dramatically. "If you take my ramen away, I'll cry like the little baby that I am!"

Inuyasha growled. Kagome was unsuccessful in trying to stifle her giggles.

"Shippou," He warned, steadily raising his fist. Shippou ignored him.

"My 'tough guy' attitude is always present on every occasion. Except of course when the ramen runs out!" The chibi Inuyasha continued throwing insults at the real Inuyasha, despite the taller Inu's promising threats.

"Shippou!"

Said kitsune raised one finger, signaling that he wasn't quite finished with his torture. He made his face look as serious as it possibly could, considering it was currently a doofy-looking chibi countenance. He gasped spectacularly.

"I'm picking up on Naraku's scent! Hurry, it's this way, to the nor-…Wait a second. Someone is cooking ramen…this way, to the south!"

Inuyasha had had enough.

"That's it!" A few seconds later, Kagome held a wailing Shippou in her hands, a large lump forming on his wounded head.

Inuyasha scowled and marched toward the well, taking a seat beside it. A few moments of silence graced the group of three before Inuyasha suddenly jumped to his feet in alarm.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome worriedly asked, her arms tightening protectively around Shippou.

Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs.

"I smell wolf."

As if on cue, Kouga ran out of his hiding place a few paces from the well and stopped just in front of Kagome and Shippou.

"Yo!"

"Kouga-kun!" Said a very surprised Kagome as he gave her his best smile.

The ignored hanyou charged at the ookami-youkai angrily.

"Get lost, you wimpy wolf!"

Kouga waited until the fuming dog was a few inches away and took a step backward, his trademark grin emerging when Inuyasha crashed into a tree a few feet away, and continued to stare into Kagome's eyes.

Shippou snickered at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"Poor jealous puppy," the kitsune teasingly observed.

"I am not jealous!" Inuyasha defensively shouted as he jumped to his feet and brushed himself off.

Shippou was not done teasing yet.

"Sure, you're not." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the fight that was sure to take place between the two.

"You are _so_ dead Shippou!" Inuyasha threatened, running toward the source of his anger at top speed.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. With his fury directed at the kitsune, the dog had forgotten all about him.

Shippou's eyes went wide with fright. He had gone too far this time. Inuyasha was sure to kill him now!

"Ah, Kagome!" Shippou cried, hopping from her arms and running behind the wolf youkai. Surely Inuyasha would forget about him if his attention was brought back to his rival, Kouga.

Kagome's fists clenched at her sides. She had had _enough_. Her head suddenly raised, and with a ferocity that had been carefully concealed until that moment, she shouted the subduing word that seemingly always ended the fights between Inuyasha and her friends.

"Osuwari!"

The furious mutt collided with the ground, uttering a surprised 'oof'.

There was a tense silence before Kouga started to snicker.

Shippou breathed out a sigh of relief and released his grip on Kouga's ankle.

Kouga's snicker eventually erupted into fits of laughter.

Kagome sighed and shook her head at Inuyasha's immature behavior.

Inuyasha raised his head and glared at first Kouga, and then Kagome.

"'ut 'uz-" There was a pause in his incoherent mutterings before he opened his mouth and spit out the dirt that was wedged inside it.

Kouga laughed even harder.

Inuyasha growled at him for a few seconds before fixing his annoyed gaze back on the source of his immobility.

"What was that for, Kagome?!" He demanded of the ningen.

She only rolled her eyes and ignored his question. A gulping noise from beside the ookami turned his attention back towards the kitsune.

"I'm gonna pulverize you when I get up, Shippou!" He shouted, testing for movement in his legs. They moved. Inuyasha smirked and jumped to his feet, ready to charge again.

"Uh-oh!" Shippou decided it wasn't safe enough to hide behind Kouga anymore. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He ran and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha wasted no time in running over toward the well.

"Stupid move, Shippou, now you're trapped!"

"..."

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she cautiously walked over to the well. Kouga followed her, of course.

"He's…gone," Inuyasha's lips contorted into a frown, his echoing voice proving his obvious statement.

"But how is that possible?" Kagome asked, worry and disbelief etched into her voice. "The only ones able to go though the well are you and I."

"That appears to have changed," said Kouga, eyes fixed to the bottom of the well, still not believing that the kitsune had vanished.

Inuyasha nodded; he was shocked speechless.

Both males glanced sympathetically toward Kagome, who was sure to be in tears by now. Both were surprised to see her tearless, determined face directed toward theirs.

"I'm going after him," Kagome announced and without another word, she hiked up her sleeves and jumped down the well herself.

"Kagome!" Kouga's eyes widened and he immediately dove in after her.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise before plopping down on the ground beside the well. There was no way he was going to jump in that well to rescue Shippou. Not after he had picked on him like that. Kagome was just going to have to find him on her own. Inuyasha smirked at his cleverness. That is, until a terrible thought occurred in his mind.

Kouga, his archrival, had gone with her.

"I can't leave her alone with _him_!" Inuyasha shouted to himself as he hurriedly scrambled up and hopped into the well after them.

ooo

A/N: After re-reading this, I was shocked speechless at how horrible it was! TTTT So I took it down and re-wrote it. Don't worry, the other chapters will be posted again- that is, after I re-type them!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

Until next time.

kougayurizoku

GLOSSARY:

Nee-san- sister

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon

Inu- dog

Houshi- monk

Taijiya- demon slayer

Neko- cat demon

Shakujou- Miroku's staff

Kitsune- fox

Ookami- wolf

Osuwari- sit

Ningen- human

\\\\\/////


End file.
